It is well known that nuts used in heavy machinery and other types of apparatus frequently have the disadvantage of becoming frozen from heat or friction or rusted in so tightly as to cause the nuts and bolts to become practically welded together, especially when steel, iron or similar materials are employed. Thus, it is well recognized that such nuts must be lubricated from time to time. However, proper lubrication of such nuts often requires dismantling of the nut and the bolt which can be time consuming and cause shutdown of the entire machine for a considerable period of time. To avoid this, there have been a number of attempts to develop lubricating or lubricated nuts for use in such applications.
I have developed a self lubricating nut which is capable of being lubricated without requiring dismantling of the nut and the bolt. Further, my nut can be lubricated with only a minor movement of the nut relative to the bolt to avoid disruption of the alignment of the apparatus in which the nut and bolt are incorporated.